


Roleplay

by orphan_account



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangelyne ponders her and Tristepin's flirtations in the land of make-believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

Evangelyne is very, very responsible and very, very connected with reality. It's a skill-set quite detrimental to her job since Reality at times seems pretty intent on sending extreme physical danger in her general direction.

And, sadly, Amalia seems to, at times, be anything _but_ responsible. The Princess might be able to summon vines and squeeze the stupid out of anything that looks at her funny but frankly, her attitude and decision-making proficiency leaves vast amounts of patience to be desired of her warden.

Even though she's lately found herself on the wrong side of the rescuer/rescuee business more than she finds suitable for a bodyguard of her standing (honestly, it's getting tiresome and not a little embarrassing), Evangelyne has little doubts about her ability to look after herself and others. In their little dysfunctional crew of adventurers her role of sisterly guardian and sole voice of reason extends far beyond her royally appointed role.

Cra knows the others need it, something she doesn't hesitate to inform them - at times rather angrily; often after they've made fun of her poor streak as the Token Distressed Damsel of the group.

Occasional flings with irony aside, Evangelyne maintains her image as practical, sensible and with little patience for prolonged periods of faffing about. She is all these things, but something she isn't is _imaginative_.

Oh, she is certainly adept at drawing and spinning the occasional tune on the magical bowstrings of her weapon - much to Amalia's delight. But it all serves some clearly defined goal; she rarely does art for the sake of Art. She isn't much of a day dreamer. It isn't in her job description to wax poetically every other minute about supper or new trousers or whatever hypothetically catches her fancy. And she certainly hasn't put much thought into her future aside from it involving Amalia being 'not dead' but maybe less demanding (so maybe she _is_ a dreamer, after all).

Evangelyne is creative, yet with a pragmatic twist that ensures she's still alert and aware of the Real World Dangers.

The Iop, Tristepin, it seems, is permanently stuck in some deranged little fantasy world that, if she _squints_ , is loosely connected with the World of Twelve, _barely_. She scoffs at this, her entire upbringing and training having taught her the value of being ever aware of your surroundings, your _real_ surroundings. Death by day dreaming is hardly a honourable death, even by Iop standards, she thinks, and finds herself pondering if he was dropped on a rock as a child and if he subsequently decided to duel it to regain his Honour.

She knows from his occasional flights of fancy and boisterous bursts into ballads that there are Princesses and Knights and monsters and bacon - mostly made from the slain monsters - present in this imaginary world... but not much else.

Evangelyne has always been confident in the assumption that she has no place in there, she being neither a Princess nor a Knight and furthermore wildly opposed to the thought of being made into bacon.

That's why it's so startling to not only find herself engulfed in his would-be wonderland of Daring Rescues and Dungeon Crawls and Wanton Capitalization but actually not... being... _totally_ opposed to be on the wrong side of the rescue.

Because it's nice to – once in a while – indulge Pinpin, now _her_ Pinpin (Cra help her). She gladly lets him strike a pose and sweep her up in his strong arms and hoist her into his foolish fairy tale lala-land, eyes glinting at her like she's the most precious and perilous adventure he'll ever encounter. Evangelyne blushes at this like a Girl and stops being the Bodyguard, stops surveying her surroundings for a moment and tries her hand at being a genuine, giggling, gallivanting Girl.

And it's... nice. She's becoming quite partial to this - _Cra strike her down_ but Evangelyne _likes_ being his Damsel. He looks suave and swings Rubilax around impressively, ignoring the sword's rude complaints. She says "My hero!" _without_ wanting to deck herself in the face and looks kissable. It is in these moments they can pretend she's not a deadpan, logical, stick-in-the-mud and he's not a _complete,_ unhinged moron—

—right up until the point where Ruel coughs conspicuously, Yugo makes disagreeing noises because Amalia is shoving him away to this super interesting flower or whatever that he simply _must pay lots of attention to right this instant_ \- and thus the lovers disconnect awkwardly, Evangelyne remembering that there's a time to pretend and then there's a time to be heartily embarrassed.


End file.
